


Raging Hormones & A Bit of Bad Behavior

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hands, Inceat, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Making Out, Masturbation, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semen Enemas, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Teabagging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, sleeping, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Jack & Aiden McGraw are at a trying time in their young life, puberty. And with hormones flaring up the two figure there would be no way better to alleviate their overwhelming sexual urges than with their adorable sisters Madeleine & Violet.
Relationships: Aiden McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Aiden McGraw/Violet McGraw, Jack McGraw/Aiden McGraw/Violet McGraw, Jack McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Jack McGraw/Violet McGraw
Series: Minus [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Raging Hormones & A Bit of Bad Behavior

Puberty is hard enough for anyone. Most people choose to forget about it as soon as it's over with and thank god that they only had to deal with it once. But while it's happening, you're stuck in a perpetual purgatory of awkwardness. So many different things going on with your body, your voice, and one of the worst things is the new confusing feelings you're having. One of which happens to be the tingling feeling in the pit of your stomach as you look at the people in your life in a new way. Now all of the girls who were just friends or passerbys look new. And when you look at them you can feel your body reacting as well.

That's the case for brother's Jack & Aiden McGraw. Aiden has started to notice some of the girls he'd hang out with were changing. He started to notice things subtly. When they walked towards him. When they walked away. he found himself looking at them when they were in somewhat compromising positions. Just the other day he found himself staring at a girl who had dropped her backpack on the sidewalk. Any other day he would have helped her, but at the moment, he could only stare at her slender frame dressed in form fitting denim jeans. He felt his body heat up and as with so many other times, he felt his little member stiffen in his pants.

And it's only gotten worse for his older brother Jack. Aiden has been developing several changes and feelings over the past month. But Jack has been going through them for the past year. Puberty seemed like it would never end for him. He could deal with some of it now. He smelled worse after playing sports or outside than before, but a shower could handle that. He liked that his voice stopped cracking. Just in time as his role in a new movie was coming up. But the one thing he couldn't stand, the very same problem Aiden had was the constant erections over every little thing.

Soon it wasn't just eyeing down girls their own ages. They began watching teenage girls. Young woman who would help out on sets. Interns looking to move up the food chain in filmmaking. And then there were the Greek Goddesses. Any being with two X chromosomes, a drivers licence, & a cup size bigger than B-cup was fair game. Jack had fantasized about quite a few of them. Especially one of the neighbors. Mrs. Steven's. She was 35 with a perfect pair of 36D cup breasts and sunkissed skin. She made both Jack & Aiden hard whenever they caught a glimpse of her jogging out front or when she was in her backyard lounging by the pool. Each brother could plead guilty to fantasizing about her in their late night hours as they'd beat off in their respective beds, or in the bathroom in the shower, sometimes while sitting on the toilet.

But there was one difference in the brothers. Unlike the younger Aiden, Jack had his mind elsewhere too. It wasn't just strangers that turned him on. It was his own sister. Sometimes, especially in the past few weeks he found himself thinking of his younger sisters. Madeleine who was 11 & Aiden's twin, & the youngest of the four, Violet who had recently turned 9. Being the big brother meant he was supposed to watch out & protect him from any boys that wanted to try anything, secretly wanting to be a boy who tried something.

Neither of them had much up top. He saw them both naked before and partially clothed. In different stages of undress while changing, in the shower, in the backyard above-ground pools. All of which would flood his mind while pleasuring himself. His hormones tormented him in conjunction with his filthy thoughts. Driven so far he began to ponder if he could do something with them, either of them, would he do it.

As his hand raced up & down his rather thick he began thinking he would. He imagined it would be Madeleine, her soft hand around his cock instead of his own. Unsure if she were touching him just right but eager to please him. But then there was Violet who took over. Her hands were smaller meaning she'd likely take him in both. The thought of his little sister staring up at him with her big hypnotic eyes while she jerked his dick off in front of her pale face. Soon after he'd blow his load over her, releasing lines & loops of white over the freckles that littered the bridge of her nose & cheeks. Madeleine came down & licked her sister's face clear. And then he'd open his eyes & be staring at his bedroom ceiling, remembering he was just fantasizing, and that he just came in his pajamas.

Like every other night he did, Jack got up & walked to the bathroom. He slid his bottoms off & washed the semen from the insides. Once they were clean, he trolled back to the room planning on hanging them up in the closet & putting on another pair. But this time he didn't go back to the bedroom. Instead he went by his sister's room. He wasn't sure why, but his feet dragged him along. When he arrived at the door he pushed it open slowly so not to wake either of his sisters.

Violet was the closest to the door. Her bed sitting around 7 feet from the door. Madeleine's the same from Violet's bed. She had her back to him, covers pulled up to her chin. For a second he imagined trying to outline her body over the thick blanket. It didn't take him long to do so. He'd watched his sisters so much he knew their shape by heart. And the longer he stared, Jack began to realize his sister was getting closer to him. He didn't know he was stepping towards her bed. He was inches from the edge when he noticed he was that close. His body felt heavy being so close to her, even if she didn't know he was.

Jack walked around to see her face and as he looked through the darkness of the room he saw her. Cute as a button, chubby cheeks more pronounced as one side of her face was squished against the pillow. His body had calmed down after he had come minutes before, but now his temperature was starting to rise again. She was so cute, he felt his member stiffen in his boxers. In a matter of seconds he was pointing at her from below. Jack reached out and brushed a few strands from her brow. Now she was perfect.

Violet shuffled a little, turning her face just enough to where it looked as if she were looking right at him. She basically was if not for her eyelids being closed. This made Jack want her even more. Staring down at her cute as a button face made him lean in closer. Face to face with the nine year old, Jack gave her forehead a light peck. She didn't react from the contact or the heat of his breath rasping against the top of her head as he lingered. Seeing how peaceful she looked he kissed her again. This smooch landing at the cusp of her brow between her eyebrows. She crinkled a little. Mainly due to him lingering for nearly three seconds but still afterwards she remained relatively motionless, the only hint of which was the cover rising & falling as she breathed.

"...Vi ...Violet?"

Jack whispered to her in hopes that she would awaken. Maybe then he wouldn't do what he was planning on doing, or would he. He thought he would enjoy it if she were awake. What would she do, how would she react. But she didn't and he did. He kissed her lower, this one landing on her nose. The next would not be so innocent as he kissed his little sister on her bright coral lips. Jack opened his eyes in shock when he heard it. A shallow whimper from under her slumbering breath. He watched her close. Upon kissing her again she whimpered once more. He wondered if she enjoyed it. And his fantasies began to take over.

His third kiss was a wet one. His tongue slithering from his mouth and flicking over her bottom lip. She was soft and the faintest hint of her toothpaste lingered. So he licked again, this time wetter, hotter. A bit of drool pooled & trailed from the corner of his mouth. When he felt her cheek twitch he went to the trail & lapped it up with a slow hungry stroke. Bringing his tongue back Jack let his tongue penetrate her lips. Her jaw hung open a bit, so as his tongue made its way past her tiny teeth and met with her tongue. The twin pink organs slither around in Violet's mouth, Jack melting in his sister's moist warmth.

When he's finally able to lift up from his sister's mouth, Jack leaves a long strand of saliva clinging to her slightly open mouth. The sibling's faces are bright red. The young girl's breathing is a bit heavy, nowhere near as much as Jack however. He's beyond stopping now. That kiss has him at his breaking point. Below he can feel his cock aching. He looks down at the throbbing tent in his boxers and without thinking pulls them down to his knees.

His dick hovers inches from Violet's face. He presses the hot length on her chubby cheek & gently thrusts it slides up her smooth face & he lets out a low moan. It takes him a second to read just his positioning. Jack lifts a thumb to Violet's bottom lip. With that extra little room, Jack slides his thick five inch shaft into her mouth. Jack covers his mouth as another lustful moan passes from his lips as he passes hers. Her teeth prove no obstacle against his contrasting soft tip. But as his length is greeted by her slick tongue.

"Oh shit, oh man."

Thankfully as Jack lets his words out, his hands are still there to muffle them down to a whisper. Violet is still sleeping soundly with her big brother's dick in her mouth. A second or two after composing himself, Jack watches intently as his member vanishes into Violet's gullet. With his free hand he grips the cusp of her neck to help guide his member even deeper. Inch by inch he slides in deeper until he feels himself prodding the back of her mouth.

This triggers a response with Violet who gives a muffled cough on his cock. He calms her with a soothing touch and a few quiet words. Afterwards he's able to continue thrusting his dick into her sleeping maw. It feels like he just entered her pleasant mouth moments ago and yet he's already about to blow his load unaware that in acquality the sleeping beauty had been blowing him for the past six minutes. All the same he was so close now & was ready to explode. And at the last second he whips his member free just as white ropes shoot out covering Violet's face. His seed nearly coats the entire right side of her face. Globs & globs of semen falling on her cheek in quick-fire succession, two more land in her dark hair, another two across her eye which immediately begins dripping vertically down to the other. And as his load begins to weaken he releases a few more across her lips.

Jack almost loses his bearings and collapses on top of her however he's able to regain his balance. His cock rapidly shrinks, Jack takes it in his hand & smears more of his jizz on her lips with his tip. The sticky squishes of their flesh meeting entices him more but after cumming twice tonight he can manage to continue without passing out. But he's satisfied with how hard he came thanks to his sleeping sister and he knows he'll be back soon enough. But before then as he's marveling at how cute Violet looks having just received her very first facial, seeing his cum melting on her hot skin.

He's ready to call it a night but first he has to clean up after himself. Jack rushes back to the bathroom & grabs a washcloth. Running it under some lukewarm water he comes back. Madeleine is asleep when he gets back, though Violet on the other hand is up.

"Jack?"

"Hey Vi."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Seems like you couldn't either."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you moaning in your sleep. So I came to check on you and I saw that you were hot and sweaty."

Jack sits down on the edge of her bed.

"I was?"

"Yeah. That's why I went to get this."

Violet lifts her left hand, brushing it across her forehead smearing Jack's semen more.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Jack takes the cloth and wipes off the back of Violet's hand and then begins cleaning up his mess. Violet waits patiently as he does so still partially asleep.

"Is Maddie up?"

"Nah, she's still out. Looks like the only two up are the big kids."

She makes a cute giggle as he drags the cloth over her mouth.

"You should get back to sleep. We both should."

"Okay."

Jack kisses her on the forehead and she lays back down. Then he takes a moment to tuck her in. SNug under the covers his sister closes her eyes and he takes the opportunity to kiss her on the same cheek he came on a minute ago. Feeling him do it while awake makes her crinkle her nose and giggle. WIth that approval he gives her a few more down to her neck and stops when she begins to laugh a bit too loud.

"...I love you Violet."

"I love you too Jack."

"Get some sleep."

Before going back under Violet tilts her head from her pillow for a second, a brief instant as she gives her brother a goodnight kiss. Her quick peck lands on his lips. Innocent to her, but Jack lingers, pushing back and turning a kiss meant to last half a second into one that lasts several full ones. But the subconscious feeling of him on her lips resurfaces and when he sits up she's smiling.

"That was like a dream I had."

"A good dream?"

She nods as her eyes flutter close.

"Then you should get back to it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With Violet back down Jack sits up and walks out of the room. Laying back in his own bed with none the wiser to his late night activity he closes his eyes and dreams of his sister once again on his cock. The last thing on his mind before drifting off for the second time that night was that he would be visiting his sister's room again soon.

Soon would turn out to be the very next day in fact. After the initial night of wandering into his sister's bedroom & fucking his youngest sister's mouth, Jack wasn't too surprized to find himself back in there the following night. Though he had two sister's after all and why should he just stick with one. Tonight he stepped towards his other sister, Madeleine. She was sleeping soundly as Violet had been. Jack leans against her bed side looking down at the perfect 11 year old. Her lips drew his attention as before. Seconds after reaching her he leaned in and whispered. Madeleine stayed silent to his calling and he continued to pull his boxers down. The anticipation of fucking her mouth had his cock hard on the hallway walk over. He sprung free from the cotton cloth and throbbed over her.

Jack descends on her, locking lips with Madeleine for a minute. She moans louder than her sister despite staying asleep through it. He can tell she's enjoying it more, maybe because she's older, or maybe it's the way he's kissing her. His right hand held him up on the edge of the bed, but his left was exploring Madeleine's body, just slightly at first. A subdued graze across her left shoulder. Into his kiss he moves to her flat chest. He imagines Mrs. Stevens, her ample bosom. As Madeleine begins to stir when his touch intensifies he pulls away. A trail of spit connects the siblings up to a few inches and snap landing on her cheek.

Jack grips his dick in hand, rubbing the tip over the saliva. It makes her wince, her cheek and the corner of her mouth reacting then and as he pushes his tip into her mouth. The sensation is just as amazing as the first with Violet. The warmth of her mouth tips him closer to an early climax forcing him to slow his pace. Displaying a bit more self control Jack was easily able to last longer than he would have if he hadn't. As he pumped away into his sister's mouth, building himself up to an eruption. His hands have found their home on the top of her head and on her waist as he thrusts in for the last few times. His sex shivers as a splash of pre-cum is sprayed over the roof of her mouth and tongue and a second later he begins filling her mouth with his warm semen. With a bit more room than her other sister, Jack shoves all of his length into her mouth and moans into his clenched jaw. Madeleine's mouth quickly fills with his gravy coating his member in its own supply.

Jack opens his eyes looking up at the ceiling and drifts down to Madeleine and her lips wrapped around him. He can imagine his semen filling her mouth as he can feel it. He can feel his boyhood becoming less in the bath of sticky spunk. And he is ready to pull out but catches on that if he does she'd spill it all over her pillow and subsequently her face as well. Thankfully his load stops before overflowing becomes an issue, though he still has to take care of all of what he's already filled up her mouth with. The longer he thinks the longer he stays in Madeleine's mouth, and the harder his flaccid rod becomes.

Before he's back to a full erection Jack pivots his hand on top of his sister's head hoping she would turn her head a bit. She shifts her weight turning onto her back, his dick still in her mouth as he climbs onto the bed. He can't fight it, his dick is hard and now Madeleine has a bit of a hold on his erect shaft with her teeth. Jack carefully positions his knees to both sides of her head. Then there's more movement, Madeleine releasing her brother's penis for a second and his dick springs out. A small line of cum marks her upper lip but she solves his problem for him, swallowing his jizz and tilting her head to the side again.

Jack is motionless, his throbbing cock inches from her cheek. He was planning on fucking her mouth again but now he wasn't able to without getting her to turn her head again and he wasn't going to risk her waking up with the taste of his jizz fresh on her tongue and hs dick still out. Jack makes his way off of Madeleine's bed and makes his way to the door heading back to his room for the night.

Tomorrow he returned for the third night in a row. Jack was obsessed by fucking his sister's mouths. These two recent times of blowing his load which would almost immediately be swallowed as he came. For this time he thought of going to Madeleine once again but moved to Violet instead. He wasted little time after making sure that she was sleeping to put his length in her face. Though this time he hesitated. He'd cum in her mouth and while he certainly wouldn't say no to doing that again, he thought of doing something different. After touching Madeleine the night before Jack wanted to know what his sister's skin felt like on his dick. Both of her hands were out in front of her chest as she slept peacefully on her side. He grabs her hand and opens it. His dick passed through her barely conscious grip. His foreskin pulled up to his crown then let back down to the base. In time he began thrusting into her hand. One not enough he pulls her other hand to get full coverage and his cock was concealed in her palms. It felt good to be stroked off by her tiny hand, but it wasn't enough. Jack knew she could make him feel even better and laid her hand back on the bed.

He was so horny but a little afraid as he pulled the cover off of her. Her meek body lay curled up in her white & pink striped pj's. The girl didn't move as she was uncovered, nor when he carefully placed a hand on her thigh. Underneath her thin cotton sheath he could feel her soft features give weight to the slightest touch. She didn't have much in the way of a woman's frame. And she'd never compare to a Mrs. Steven's, and yet in some ways she equaled and surpassed her.

He runs his hand lower down her leg and then back up. Ascending upwards his hand reaches around. He touches her butt and a shiver runs through his body the way he had when he had slid his dick into her mouth. Her ass was so soft in his hand, small but unimaginable. His dick was in a flurry now. Jack clenched his other hand to keep from dropping to her backside & sinking his teeth into her.

Her rear falls away with Violet turning on her back. Jack wondered if she had awoken or simply turned in her sleep. Either way it was as if she was welcoming him. He accepted and continued. He eased both index & middle fingers under her top and into her bottoms. Violet's body is so light he's able to pull them down from her in a single motion. Jack drags the pajama bottoms past her thighs, then over her knees, and without looking up once he was rolling them over her feet covered in a pair of white socks. When his eyes rose back up he saw his sister's legs spreading open giving the ultimate view to her pink panties and the cameltoe between her legs.

Jack climbs onto the bed with her, slowly advancing to keep his presence unknown. Up close he's able to hear her cute little mound easier. How she's laying displayed in front of him is making him so hard. He gets down on his stomach, face inches from her covered pussy. She smells sweet in the darkness of the room and he wants nothing more at the moment than to touch her down there, to feel his first ever pussy, even if it was his sister's. Jack brushes his flat thumb over the divide in her panties and immediately he gets a reaction out of Violet. A sudden but subtle jolt on her hips. A look up past her thighs he sees Violet tossing her head to the other side. Even while asleep she seems so sensitive.

Another pass of his thumb over her covered lips and another subtle motion. Jack realizes a little later and after a few harder brushes that the youngest McGraw was gently grinding her hips. He tested her again, this time not with his thumb of any other finger but his tongue.

Jack extends his tongue from his mouth and gives a light pass over her slit. The cotton absorbs a bit of his saliva leaving a small patch of darkened pink behind. Frequent lashings with his tongue leave her panties soaking wet and her breath hitching up. She can feel what he's doing in her sleep but to her it's the result of a wonderful dream filling her with heat & tingling feelings.

It's time he goes on and removes her wet undies. As with her pajamas, Jack skillfully and cautiously slides them off of his sister. He gets them down to her knees before she gives any motion, spreading her legs further, propping one up on her foot while the other is sprawled up. Now he can see her real slit instead of an outline. She's beautiful in every way. Big puffy lips, a tiny nud, her clit tip peeking out at the top. Violet isn't the only one with weary breathing, Jack himself is going wild, his dick begging for a release.

Back on his stomach, throbbing cock pressed between his gut & the bed. Jack wraps an arm around Violet's standing leg and uses his thumb & index finger to spread her plump lips. They're a bit wet thanks to his spit seeping through her panties. But it's between her labia, peeling her lips apart he sees she's so wet inside, sticky strands of lubrication clinging to opposite sides of her vagina, a bit of that same moisture leaking out of her starving hole. Her pink folds reveal two of them. While he may be unlearned about the finer details of everything. But with internet access, and what would be common knowledge, and quite a bit of porn he watched in secret, he knew it was that bottom hole where boys would stick everything from his fingers, his tongue, and his penis. The other is how girls peed. While he could care less for the latter, while looking at the two holes between her lips he did want to know how it would look to see Violet peeing out of that other hole.

Though now it was her sex hole, her vagina, her pussy. Jack locks his lips onto Violet's pussy, the heat of his mouth & tongue makinging Violet shivers. As his tongue begins doing subtle laps around her delicious juice laced cunt Violet's chest begins to heave, her hand fidgeting, tossing in her sleep unaware that her rising tension was her big brother Jack licking her from her vaginal opening to her little clit. And it's not just there to where her slumbering movements ends, Jack can feel her bucking her hips again. She tastes so sweet on his tongue and he soon he's inserting his tongue, fucking the first inch in her pussy with his soaking tongue. She's dripping now, maybe twice as much as before. Her breathing has also increased to a heavy panting. He would think she just finished running up and down the streets as they had in the past if he wasn't currently eating her pussy out.

Every few seconds he feels her body rumble with shivers. Her moves back up to her clit, switching back and forth between her two sensitive areas before finally hunkering down on her clitoris. It takes about a minute in which Violet had leaked a small puddle from her slit down into her cheeks and onto her bed. But due to all of his tongue's work Violet arches her back, writhing through the overwhelming lightning strike of orgasmic ecstasy. Her legs clamp down on his head but not too hard as she has her first orgasm. Violet purrs out numerous whimpering kitten like moans. She's so cute as she cums on his face.

Around thirty to forty seconds later she settles, body hot and wet to the touch but still. She had climaxed for the first time and it was nothing like how he experienced it when he came the first time or up until the last time he came. If Madeleine, his mom, Mrs. Stevens all came like this then he knew girls looked adorable when they had orgasms. He wanted to give her another just to witness it, but his dick was killing him by now.

Jack climbs to his knees over Violet. Pre-cum has been leaking from his crown for so long it's begun to drip off his end, two gooey drops landing on Violet's mound. He lays on top of her, his body inches from her held up by one hand. The other wrapped around his cock, guiding it to Violet's soaking cunt. Due to the moisture of her slit & the added lubrication of his pre-cum, and likely a bit of nerves and eagerness, Jack's head misses her entrance. His bulging head slips between her vulgar lips a second time, then a third. By the fourth his left arm is aching having to support his whole body.

He looks at Violet, her sleeping face keeping his attention. Then he takes a second to line himself up. On his next inhale he pressed his crown against her entrance. On his exhale he pushes in. He doesn't take his eyes off of Violet, watching her resting face and even more the silent gasp she lets out of her o-mouth. Her head tilts up as the first of his stiff four inches passes into her virgin cunny. By the second, half of his dick is in Violet Jack whines out a shrill moan as he discovers how much better fucking his sisters mouth was compared to his hands jerking himself off, and by how fucking his very first girl showed vaginal sex beat both without question.

Jack sinks into his sister. Up to his third inch both siblings have an arch in their back and necks. Jack can finally hold himself up with both arms and Violet's legs have instinctually clasped around his waist making sure he doesn't leave her. Once he's fully buried deep into Violet's pussy Jack looks down, pleasured with how he's managed to get his dick inside of her. For a second he thought she might be too small. He wasn't that big, but still he wondered. It felt as if his dick was melting inside of her core, like she was pulling him off with her insides, it was indescribable and Jack would only end up drooling on his sister if he opened his mouth and tried to speak.

A minute of motionless sex, Violet's pussy adjusting to the mature intruder, and Jack holding on trying not to blow another early load without getting the satisfaction of feeling his dick getting milked by Violet. As he pulls his dick out a bit Jack notices a bit of blood mixed with the juices of his sibling. He was ready to panic a bit but remembers Violet was a virgin, this was her first time, he'd fucked her and torn her hymen.

His attention goes back to Violet's face. She's dropping down as he leaves her tunnel and allows her core to contract. He pushes back in three inches and her head rises, eyes fluttering as waves of stimuli are sent up and through her body. He was the same. The motion of her pussy messaging every bit of his length with a mindblowing tightness and so much else that built his orgasm.

Jack & Violet get closer and closer to their next orgasm. Jack is sure to keep his movements slow, pushing in deeply to his limit each time, pulling out to the last inch before plunging back in. His mound was as bald as Violet's and thanks to the sheen of sweat building on the two their crotches rubbed and slid effortlessly against one another. This helped Violet more than her brother knew as his hairless groin constantly grinds against her clit hood adding to her overall pleasure.

As the end drew closer, Jack drops his head looking at Violet one last time. he couldn't believe he was doing this, he was fucking her. His first time, her first time. They'd taken each other's virginity and now they were both about to cum. His love for his sister had taken him to new heights. He leaned in closer, kissing her lips and sticking his tongue into her mouth. Jack pumped his dick into her around another two or three dozen times in a flash before he knew he was done. His dick spasmed and he felt his familiar explosion in his lower half. Jack slammed his dick into her, buried deep down into her heat. His force is so great her legs hitch up, pulled by her brother and he cums. His cock fires off inside of her, semen filling her once virgin womb. The impacts leading up to the last and the filling sensation of Jack's spunk tipped Violet and she reached her climax seconds later.

Jack drops to his elbow, hands sliding under Violet's head and back. He squeezes her smaller body and tries to force his dick further into her pussy but he's as deep as he'll get and he's pushing Violet as hard against his dick as he can as well. His tongue retreats from the girl's mouth taking them back to a simple kiss as their orgasms fade but their sexes remain together despite Jack's dick fading back down to a soft two inches. He rests his sweaty forehead on Violet's feeling her heartbeat pulsating through her body before sliding it down beside her head.

"...I love you ...so much ...I love you Vi."

Violet rustles under her brother now somewhat lucid but still out.

"...Mhmm ...love you too."

Jack sits up a bit and kisses her.

"...It's hot ...wet."

"Shhh... I've got you... You should sleep Violet."

"...M'kay."

Jack takes his time pulling out of Violet. His limp dick flops out with several drops of semen, slick, & blood. He looks to her cunt expecting his load to drip out of her however it never comes. Instead her walls are closed off as her folds conceal her open hole and her lips slowly close over them. His semen stayed deep inside Violet's pussy, swirling in her core as Jack slid her panties and pajamas back on. He then wipes Violet down and pulls her covers up to her waist before giving her one more kiss.

With his new found activity, Jack founds for the first time in a long while that he wasn't overflowing with a raging libido. Throughout the day he would have to worry about when he'd be able to sneak off to the bathroom to jerk off. But now he felt like he had released so much pent up energy that he could go through the day without thinking about it.

Though the days would grow long after hours stretched on. And as the night came & the moon peered in through he and his brother's bedroom windows he'd find himself tossing & turning in his bed. His dick would be rock hard, throbbing constantly until his boyhood began aching. So he would get up in the middle of the night. No longer had he spent minutes to even an hour jerking off in his bed or in the bathroom when he wanted to look at porn on his phone. Now he would go to his sister's room. He intended to go back in there the following night & do the same to Madeleine. Though she seemed a bit to figity and he wasn't sure she would stay under. Instead he went back to Violet who felt so welcoming. His dick was killing him for so long and now he was able to alleviate it. And he would three times that night. And every night following for a little over a week, nine days in total. Jack would cum in Violet's sleeping mouth and pussy usually multiple times be it two to four times each night. After ten days of his special secret sibling bonding sessions Jack was spent. He was amazed when he went a whole 24 hours without so much as a single boner. When everyone was asleep he thought of going to see Violet again but didn't and was okay with the fact that he felt he didn't have to.

The same seemed true the next day at least for the first quarter of the day. Throughout the rest of it he was no longer content with himself. And it had to do with his sister Madeliene and her soccer game. He forgot it was coming. Sitting on the bleachers watching his sister and all of the other girls racing around on the field in their loose fitting shorts. Occasionally one or two would be on the bench and would be jumping around or stretching. Their bodies on display feet from him. His family spent the whole time cheering on Madeleine and her team while he on the other hand simply tried to contain his primal urges coming back. The sun was setting by the end of the game & Madeleine along with the whole family were riding the high train after her team scored the winning goal. A lot of the team's parents decided to treat the children to some pizza & ice cream.

Up until that point, he never had paid that much attention to his sister's games. He cheered & encouraged her on, especially when she made a mistake or even if she was just warming the bench. But this most recent game, Jack would spend most of the game watching his sister running around in those flimsy black sports shorts. Surprisingly enough he barely noticed the other girls on her team, hell on the whole field after a while. He only focused on his hot sister and the way her body moved and glistened in the heat of the bright sun. After losing his virginity to Violet & cumming in both of their mouths, and spending every night buried balls deep in Violet for the better part of his PM hours, Jack couldn't stop thinking about his own sisters and how pretty they were. And more importantly what he wanted to do with them, the oldest one now. Violet was special in so many ways including being his first. But now he knew for sure that he was going to fuck Madeliene that night.

Once the family returned home he couldn't wait to go up to the bathroom to deal with the boner he had the entire ride home. He could tell it was likely the same one that continued leaving and coming back while watching his sister. Sitting next to Madeleine in the car was no better, he could smell her. The scent of her sweaty body, imagining the sweat dripping across her body, especially down between her legs and he imagined himself with Violet from all of their nights together.

"Okay kids, I'm going to get dinner started. And before it's done, I want any dirty clothes you've got in your rooms in the hamper. And that goes double for you Maddie."

"Okay mom."

"What about us?"

"You didn't play so you're not covered in dirt, sweat, & grass stains. And Madeleine don't forget to put your uniform in there too. I don't want you to just leave them on the floor like you always do."

"I won't."

She disappears over the second floor landing. The family spreads out through the house until Aiden & Violet return to the kitchen to spectate the cooking process. Jack heads upstairs as well to grab his own set of dirty clothes from throughout the week. He grabs a few items from the closet including a pair of his briefs that he hid after cumming in them during a late night stroking. He isn't all that surprised when he finds another pair, those of his brother. He laughed knowing they had the same hiding place for this, though only he remembered they were in there this time.

Jack takes them with his clothes out of the room and down the hallway. Before the staircase he passes by the partially open bathroom door. He can hear the shower running but the deceptive door makes him curious. Jack pokes his head in to check and sees Madeleine inside. Her back to him. Madeleine is stripping down from her soccer jersey. The jersey falls to the floor followed by her undershirt. The girl then kicks her kleats off and pulls her slightly damp socks off next. With arms stuffed with a ball of dirty clothes, Jack is unable to hide the tent in his shorts as he watches with open eyes at his sister's bare back and the strands of hair clinging to her tan sweat laced skin. The only clothing left are her thin black sports shorts flowing from side to side with every slight movement in her hips.

The sight of her half naked almost makes him cream his own shorts. Madeleine like her younger sister was no grown woman nor a blossoming teen, and yet the few noticeable curves they did have was still enough to make him so hard he figured his boner would rip free in an attempt to get to its muse. The pair of loose fitting black shorts come off next leaving Madeleine in just her pair of light yellow panties, the back of which had ridden up her crack giving the illusion of her wearing a thong. Jack froze when she turned around.

"Jack?"

"...Clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Clothes. Mom'll get mad."

"Right... hang on..."

WIth him there ready to jump her body and claim her as his own, Jack watches as she bends over and slides her panties off. Butt naked, Madeleine then walks over to the door, swings it open and invites him in. Jack follows her as she repeatedly displays her cute little ass, bending over multiple times as she snatches up her discarded clothing.

"I don't want her getting mad at me again.

"We wouldn't want that."

"They're just clothes. And they're dirty, what's the problem with them staying on the floor for a bit longer."

"...No idea. Maybe it's just a parent thing."

Madeleine grabs the last of her clothes. Jack's hungry gaze stalking down his sister's obliviousness, unaware of his throbbing length feet away from the ass. He wanted to touch so badly.

"Then I wish I never had to grow up."

"Me too."

Madeleine turns to her brother holding her clothes in a smaller ball than the one he's holding.

"We could be kids forever and never have to worry about being grown ups. That way we could have fun all the time. And we wouldn't have to worry about doing stuff like picking up clothes"

"That sounds great. We could leave them on the floor."

"Anyways, thanks for taking these Jack."

"No problem."

Madeleine places her dirty clothes on the pile in his arms. As Jack leaves, she closes the door behind her and hops in the shower. Jack takes all of the dirty clothes downstairs. He finds his mother already loading up the washer with a few garments and then he heads back upstairs after handing them off.

Jack makes sure to close the door to the bedroom, standing a foot away from it to hear if anyone is coming up the stairs. From his back pocket he pulls out the pair of yellow panties Madeleine had been wearing all day having snagged them before leaving the clothes with his mom. Her pungent scent was all over them, the small bundle up underwear still a bit damp from all of her daily activity and the wild workout she had during the game. It was the same smell that radiated from the rest of her clothing, only this one was purer.

The moist panties were pressed to his face as he took a deep whiff of them. A second later his hand was at his pants groping his clothed cock and the following second his dick was free his hand wrapped around it. Pumping his bulging erection, Jack occasionally takes another sniff of Madeleine's panties. The scent of her sweaty cunt and ass reminded him of how Violet smelled while he was eating her out. And though he couldn't taste her at the moment, the auroma painted a nice image in his mind about how she would taste. Jack was a bit discheveled that he wouldn't be able to taste her as she was now, sweaty, dirty, her body still releasing the pheromones to attract the opposite sex. But he could settle for tucking his nose against the cloth that cradles her virgin lips and beating off.

Halfway through it he had enough to remember as her scent filled his lungs and Jack wrapped the pair of soft plush panties around his cock and continued pumping it until he blew his wad, staining the yellow with globs & ropes of white semen. His seed filled them with numerous thick shots that eventually overflowed sending gooey drips of jizz to the carpet floor. Jack paid no mind to the mess he was making, lost in the trance of his orgasm. With his tank emptied for now, Jack looks at his sister's underwear drenched in copious amounts of his jizz, small pools of it growing by his feet.

As night rolls around Jack lays in his bed. It's late enough that he can guess his sister's will be in a deep enough sleep for him to be able to slip in without worry. It's only at the door does he discover he isn't the only one still awake. His younger brother sitting up in his bed calls out to him.

"Jack."

Jack turns around to see him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"You mean Madeleine & Violet's room. I saw you going there last night."

"...And?"

"I saw what you were doing. Can I do that too?"

"You want to do what?"

"Sex. That's what you did with Violet. It's a lot better than just jerking off."

"Yeah."

"I've been doing it so much."

"I know. Alright. But you have to be quiet."

"I will."

Aiden slides out of bed and swiftly takes to his brother's side.

"Should I touch Madeleine?"

"No, I'm touching her. I've been thinking about her all day."

"But she's my twin."

"But she's still our sister. Besides, you won't even know what you're doing. Violet should be easy for you."

"Fine."

"Now when we get in there, be careful. I'll show you how to do it. But you have to do what I say."

"I promise."

"Okay. Come on."

Jack leads Aiden to their sister's room. The door sways open as the oldest McGraw's eyes trace the stillness of the room. He waves to Aiden who follows him. They make their way to the bottom of Violet's bed. Aiden watches as Jack steps to the top of the bed. Violet is sleeping on her side. He guides her face closer and he gets her mouth open. He steps up with Jack stepping to the side. His pajamas do little to hide his throbbing anticipation boner so they both know he's more than ready before he even pulls them and his boxers past his crotch. Aiden's length, an inch less than Jack but still a sizable four inch cock slides into Violet's mouth and he groans into his palm. One of the things Jack told him quickly proves its worth. He's barely in her sleeping mouth for a handful of seconds and he learns what Jack had, fucking her mouth was better than beating off and that he was addicted to the new feeling.

"When you're going to finish, do it in her mouth. That way she'll swallow it & you don't have to worry about wiping her off."

"Okay."

Aiden continues to slide his dick in and out of Violet's mouth while Jack watches. He's going to Madeleine but is surprised by how turned on he is watching Violet's sleeping body being used by their brother. He almost pulls out his own cock to join him but remembers again that he has two sisters. Jack moves to Madeleine's bed. His cute sibling sleeps on her back. Her covers are up to her waist minimizing the distance he has to pull them down. Tonight the girl is wearing a short white nightgown and shorts. She looks like a perfect angel sleeping on the bedspread arms at her sides. Aiden looks over his shoulder to glimpse the final seconds of Jack kissing his twin sister then moving down her body. At her lower half, Jack lifts the nightgown up over her flat stomach. His nose hangs over her slightly toned framed attempting to find the scent that enthralled his senses but she's fresh with a hint of strawberry soap lingering. It was a bit of a disappointment though her current scent made him twitch. She was sweet to his nose and he could confirm she was sweet on his tongue as well licking up her stomach to her belly button. The tickle makes Madeleine shift and a glance up he sees a small smile on her face.

Jack moves back to reposition himself. Hanginging over her, he's able to lift the nightgown further up Madeleine's body. Her pale flat abdomen and small nipples catch the moonlight of the room. Jack almost goes down to her shorts but paces himself. He drops down again, hands close to her arms so that he can lick at her nipples. Madeleine moans out a bit and her nipples erect up from his tongue along with his saliva going cold. His tongue wants more of her so he sets himself over her locking their lips together. His tongue swims around in Madeleine's mouth, flapping against her less active tongue. He'd assumed that he'd be performing the bulk of their one sided lust affair but Madeleine was giving some in return occasionally licking back. Caught in a dream manipulated by Jack's manipulation she licks what in her subconscious may have been an ice cream cone. And when Jack realised he was grinding against her stomach with his bulging pajama bottoms he knew he'd warmed up enough.

Jack moves between Madeleine's heavy legs. He pulls them closer to himself as he pulls at her pajama shorts. The pleasant sight of her plump bald cunny puts a bigger smile on his face realizing his sister had fallen asleep without any panties on. It also happens that after his earlier efforts her lips are drooling her sweet juices. Once he's pulled her shorts from around her ankles he places them to the side. A side look reveals that Aiden is close to finishing. Even from behind he can read his body. His hands placed on the bed behind Violet's head to support him. The faint twitch in his bucking hips between seconds from giving weight. He gives his younger sibling a few more thrusts, the last coming quick as he releases a few days worth of cum into her mouth. He brings one hand to the back of Violet's head. She groans in her sleep as he pulls her closer. The feeling in her mouth causes her to respond. She lightly sucks on his length drinking down his thick load one small gulp at a time.

By the time she's finished her tongue flicks out from her mouth trying to catch more of her brother's semen but he's pulled his once again erect cock from her mouth. He's sighted Jack getting ready to slide his dick into his twin & he wants to know what it feels like too. Violet is wearing a nightgown under her sheets as well, though hers goes down to her knees. Jack climbs up onto the bed then lifts the cloth up to see his sister's baby blue panties. Her stomach moves to her breathing but he doesn't lift her gown further up her chest to see her non-existent breasts. he wants sex and right now that's what he's going for. Aiden removes her panties seeing that she's wet too after taking his dick in her mouth and swallowing so much of his cum.

Either way Aiden is a bit curious. He brings his mouth between the girl's legs. The auroma of her sex eminates from her core and juices. The allure of it has his tongue doing laps across her lips. Wanting more of the pleasant flavor, he buries his tongue into her pink slit. Her entrance is hot and as his tongue wags inside of her heat he gets that taste he wanted. Violet moans out upon being eaten out by her enthusiastic older brother. She's going crazy as he slurps her nectar from her sex with a slick tongue. He can't fight the urge to smile, Violet tasted so good he'd love to lick and drink from her all night but the aching in his shaft was too great.

Aiden went to his knees as he took his length in hand and tried to find her hole again. It was a bit more difficult without being able to see so close but he did before too long. His bulging tip is taken in by Violet's heat and he hears her suck in some air. The feeling of pushing into Violet's tight pussy feels almost as if she were pulling him in. Her juicy cunt lavished his erection as they became one. His first blowjob was great, the first pussy he licked was too, and now the first he'd slide his member into was so much more. His head was dizzy minutes into his thrusting and for his first time he lasted well enough, long enough that Violet's head rose with a whimper as she came on his dick. He fucked her for another minute and clawed at her bed as he came inside of her. He fell to her overwhelming feeling of euphoria. Sweat dripped from his forehead over her gown. He kept his dick inside feeling he'd grow again. He had to do her again, for as long as he could before his libido gave out or his sister would burst from the amount of cum he'd fill her core with.

On the other bed Aiden saw Jack fucking Madeleine. He was close, as he was to Violet. Only Jack had his arms at the sides of her head, fucking her virgin pussy, kissing her mouth. Madeleine's legs were up off the bed, at Jack's sides, going up and down as he thrusted. Her brow wrinkled as her pussy was fucked close to an orgasm. When Jack moved from her mouth with a thick line of spit he moved to her neck. Planting kisses and heavy licks to her neck Madeleine stirred a tad. Her hand lifted to Jack's sides and tugged at his shirt. Her orgasm was coming and neither of the awake brothers needed the moans escaping from her mouth to know. Jack released his seed into Madeleine in unison to her cumming over his dick. He held her writhing body keeping her from lashing out as her orgasm. Her spasms lasted for a few minutes longer. Long enough that her movements got Jack to another throbbing erection.

The brother's had both cum in their sisters so far that night. But it was still early and they wouldn't stop until they'd each climaxed another four times in total. Madeleine rolls her weights around, turning onto her side between Jack's legs. His dripping dick slips free from her wetness and slides along her thigh. His length twitches over her wanting to take her in a new way.

He scoops her up by her waist and guides her further. In the motion Madeleine keeps turning with a moan as she stops on her stomach. Jack puts his hands at her sides. While he's got her he lifts her hips a bit raising her cute little backside up letting his cock rest between her cheeks. WIth all of the slick their bodies have coated his cock in he begins gliding his member between them. Soon enough he thrusts too hard and his tip slides deeper past her ass and enters her pussy again. Jack spreads his sibling's legs with his until he can piston his dick into her freely again.

Madeleine's body bucks under Jack's pounding. Her moaning under her breath gradually returns the longer he's entering her from behind. Her pussy is filled and emptied faster than the first time and as Jack wraps his arms around her body and lets out his heaving lust against her neck she clenches her pillow & whines out. Getting increasingly fussy with him so close. Entering her so fast and hard. The two build to a second climax under the sexual grunts and murmur of the sleeping McGraw's approval of his member. Jack gropes his sister's body.

Jack's palms and fingers smear the sweat collecting under her form and dampening the bed. One of his hands moves up to her chest. Her nipples are rock hard in his pinching fingers. All the while his other hand has snaked its way down between her legs. His fingers unintentionally rubbing her clit while the heat and juices of their bodies coming together drench him. Madeleine is the first to break. Her unconscious body spasms under Jack's thrusting sex unable to contain the magnitudes of pleasure she feels from being fucked as hard as she had been. Her prepubescent pussy clamps down on her big brother's shaft, spraying his length in her nectar while also finally bringing Jack to his orgasm. He slams into her clenched backside and groans as his pulsating dick releases more and more jizz into her womb. His climax lasts beyond hers, his load fills her up far constantly, more so than the first time leading to his seed gushing out into his hand. His soft member slides from his sister. Her gaping pussy scrunches now empty for the first time in almost half an hour. Jack's semen has all but poured from her now pooling in his hand through her own juices continue to drip down her quivering thighs.

The other McGraws' are in a similar predicament. Jack paces himself pushing too hard the last time. His brother is going all in as he is trying to race to another orgasm in a feeling beyond his vocabulary. Fucking his youngest sister has clouded and enthrolled his juvinelle mind. Violet moans out in her sleep with Aiden balls deep, slapping against her ass with his length hammering into her. Jack is stunned to see that she hasn't awoken but is too winded to say anything to him additionally at the risk of waking either of the girls.

Aiden drapes his body over his sister as he gets closer to his peak. Her cunt is dripping in juices creating titillating claps with their colliding sexes. Amidst their bodily music, Aiden slams into Violet and cums deep inside of her. His body convulses in euphoria. His dick fills and overflows from Violet's cunny. The filling sensation along with Aiden's body throbbing against her and her own libido being so high Violet's hips buck beneath him. The two siblings climax together for over a minute before they launch into a brief rest.

Aiden was sure he'd be done but remained hard. Violet lay spread around his dick, chest heaving, body constantly twitching covered in sweat. As close as he is, Aiden kisses Violet's mouth and sinks further into it feeling her give a little in return. His hips instinctually begin humping at the girl's pussy despite being free of her.

Moments after he lifts himself up. He's got another in him to give her right away and wants nothing more than to slide into her cunny again. Though his strength gives for a second and he lowers himself to her side. On his side behind Violet he can see Jack coming to the side of the bed. He can guess why he's over her and doesn't stop his further pursuit. He grabs Violet's small but plump ass. He spreads her wide open letting his cock finder her still gaping hole. As his dick slides back into Violet's pushing out some of his creampie, Violet moans out. That brief moment her mouth lips are parted and her teeth aren't gritting together, Jack pushes his dick into her mouth. Jack moves his hands to her head ready to grab the back of her head & to cup her chin so to close her mouth around him. As it turns out she clenches his cock on her own. It turns out even better to his knowledge she's giving some suction to his dick as well. The feeling of it is apparent after so many times of fucked her mouth. The resting nine year old is taken at both sides. Her mouth and pussy stuffed for minutes on end by her big brothers. Due to being used as she is, Violet reaches yet another orgams. The vibrations of her moans verbirate along the length of Jack's cock while her body strangles her other brother's cock. They both hold her close as they let loose copious amounts of hot spunk into her.

Draining their sacks yet again into the young McGraw, both Jack & Aiden slide out with softened dicks. Still with a bit more fleeting sex drive, they switch places. Jack trembles feeling his sweet sister's core. Filled with his brother's semen, her walls clench on his slightly bigger member, feeling she is the softest, wettest, and hottest she's ever felt. That side of the room fills with the delicious squishing splats and squirts from her cunny and mouth. The three build to another orgasm to finish them all off. The sister feels so small between them. Their collective bodies are covered in slippery sweat. The scent of over an hour of hard fucking reeks up and lingers in a cloud of heat and their collective odors. The euphoria of having cum so much, having their hearts beating so fast in unison, they begin to lose their sense of reality and time. For both brothers they last as long as they can but not long enough. They're sure they feel Violet climaxing one last time before they cum seconds apart.

Following the haze of Violet's pleasure, Jack & Aiden leav the room stumbling as they walk back to their own room with sex still on their minds. Aiden barely makes it to his bed before collapsing. He's asleep seconds later and is to no surprise out cold. Though he is worn out though, Jack knows they can't leave their sister the way they had. He spends another ten minute cleaning her out. Even after the time passed, Violet's body was hot, sweating. The girl faintly panting after cumming again. She didn't wake up the way she had before and he could see she would sleep well into the morning.

Jack would fall under too. By the time he woke up it was almost noon. The brother's were too tired to speak on their actions that night so they did the following day. Aiden was in awe for how long Jack had been visiting his sisters. And now he would join him. They had a bit of concern upon seeing how Violet walked throughout the day. Their mother assumed it was just a stomach ache but they knew the truth. The next three days Jack & Aiden went back to their sister's room and fully indulged in their carnal urges. But on the fourth night they instead stayed in their room for the night. Mrs. McGraw had begun to grow concerned by Violet's consistent aches. And there was no possible way they could muster the strength to go another all-nighter. So for the first time in two weeks time Jack wasn't plunging his penis into either of his younger sisters. And while it may have been less for his brother, Aiden. The youngest brother was willing to take a night to properly rest too. But the thought of going back in there and enjoying the girls still lingered in the back of their minds.

The following night after a day of celibacy, Jack & Aiden were laying in their bed. It was a conversation that lasted the whole day. Would they go another night staying in their beds or go to another pair down the hall.

"Sex is so great. They feel so good."

"Well I told you it would be."

"I have cum so much before in my life. I never came so much in one night before. That's got to be a world record or something."

"No way, not even close. But that was kind of funny. I figured you would have passed out by the second time you came the other night."

"I was going to, especially that first night... But I couldn't stop. Violet felt so good."

"I know. I honestly can't tell which is better between her & Maddie."

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"What?"

"We've put our things in their mouths & in their vaginas. But we still haven't put it in the other hole."

"You're talking about anal sex."

"Do you think it's even tighter than normal sex?"

"It might be."

"We should try it. It could be really fun."

"Could be fun."

"I'm glad we have sisters."

"Yeah. Best thing ever."

The two lay in silence for a while unable to get to sleep right off the bat. Blinded by a shroud of boredom either of the brothers catch on to the light footsteps coming up to their door. IT opens up with Jack being the only one to see it from the corner of his sight. He ignores it at first until he sees the top of the brunette step closer to his bed. Jack turns to see Violet coming closer to him. He springs up just before she reaches his bedside.

"What's wrong Violet?"

"I can't sleep."

Aiden sees his sister and rushes over to his brother's bed, anything to alleviate his boredom. He belly flops onto the bed. Jack takes Violet's hands in his. The first thing he notices is how clammy they feel. Her head is tilted down with tangled hair draped in front of her face. He lifts her head up and he can see her blushing face. The young girl is covered in a thin layer of sweat. The back of his hand slips as he brings it to her forehead.

"...It's hot."

"Yeah. You're burning up."

Violet holds onto his hand while he lowers it.

"Should I get mom and dad?"

Jack is about to answer but realizes his sister isn't simply holding his hand but is directing it. He gives his hand to her wanting to know what she's doing. Jack has no idea and know way of knowing how to react as she pulls his hand down between her legs. His skin brushes against her's and he feels a more intense heat & wetness.

"...It's so hot."

The brothers are shocked to hear her holding his hand there.

"Can you do it again?"

"What are you talking about?"

Violet moves his hand, rubbing his skin between her legs.

"Like before... when you two touched down there."

She lets him go to grab at the bottom of her short gown. The boy's eyes light up seeing that she isn't wearing any underwear. Jack comes to the realization that he was rubbing her cunt and now sees that her small slit was leaking. Her juices slowly dripping more and more down her thighs and ran all the way down to her feet.

"...I want you to touch me ...put it back inside ...it felt so good, do it again."

Jack is at a loss of words. He seems hesitant having just heard. Though his mind has to process what to do, his body on the other hand acts with no such patience. Violet's head shoots up and she purrs out a moan. That turns into suching in a quick gasp as Jack runs his digits back and forth over her moist folds. The sounds the girl makes have both McGraw brother's rock hard in their pajamas. Jack curls his finger entering Violents cunny getting the loudest responce. Her arms tremble. Unable to get to her mouth in time she cries out into her oldest siblings mouth with Jack having locked their lips together.

Aiden changes positions. Sitting down with crossed legs to take the pressure off his throbbing erection he starts stroking himself through the thin checker-pattern cotton. Jack fingers Violet with a bit more fervor. He can tell she's losing it when she grows, standing on her toes and digging her fingernails into his shirt sleeve. He stops at that point and holds her up from falling on wobbly legs. Her heart is beating so hard and fast that Jack can feel it while they're pressed together. The longing pathetic look in her eyes turns him on so much he accepts that even without coming to her, she would come to him and he would get to experience her again.

Jack pulled his fingers from her and she shivered. There was no way he would pass on this chance. And with Violet so helplessly desperate for any form of sexual release, he and his brother were eager to oblige. The oldest sibling lifts Violet's nightgown. The cloth forces her arms up and when they fall back to her side Violet is standing in front of her brother's butt naked with her pussy leaking in anticipation. She's more than willing to be used, staying quiet and submissive as Jack moves her around. He lays her down on the bed. Violet looks but he lays a hand on her thumping chest. The brothers swarm her meek body the second he removes his hand. Jack drops his face between her legs bringing out what would be another booming moan if not for Aiden pulling his pajamas & boxers down enough for his dick to spring free and lodge itself in her mouth before it escapes.

The younger brother groans in his own mouth beginning to pump his thighs and fucking Violet's mouth. Jack on the other hand penetrates her deeply with his tongue squirming in her wet hot pussy. Violet pulls tears at Jack's hair in response to his tongue. He's gotten a lot better since the first time he'd done this to her. The difference in skill is why it only takes a few minutes before she screams on Aiden's dick as she orgasms. Her juices erupt from her cunny into Jack's mouth. He slurps all she has and continues licking her apart. Aiden is thankful as her moans tickle every inch of his dick in a heavy moan. It goes even further when he moves to a new position without leaving her so that his dick hits the back of her mouth and the quivering of her maw intensifies upon a second even more violent orgasm hits her meek form. Jack reaches his limit soon after spilling his seed all throughout her mouth.

Violet's mind fogs over as the euphoria of her climaxes wanes. Though she's still mindful enough to suck on Aiden's spurting cock albeit she suffers slightly to gulp down his ejaculation. Aiden falls back pulling his semi out of Violet's gob. A cord of spit & semen tears and drops to her cheek.

"Oh man... That felt so good."

Jack comes up from his sister's pussy. He moves over her and tucks his fingers under her chin. Turning her head to him he can see the line of goo on her check & her quaking jaw.

"D'you swallow it all?"

The girl nods. Jack helps her up and wipes the cum & spittle from her with his thumb. It begins to drip and dangle from his digit but he pushes it into her mouth. She sucks on it until his thumb is cleaned off. Jack then replaces his thumb with his mouth kissing his sister. He can taste Aiden's cum still lingering on her tongue but she can taste her own juices on him as well.

Their kiss ends with a thick rope of drool hanging from their extended tongues. Standing up his sister's head just barely comes up to shoulder length. Under his direction she wraps her legs around his hips. He takes two handfuls of her small cheeks and scoops her up by her bottom. The tip of his dick prodes against her butt and she sees that he's already removed his bottoms, pajamas & boxers pooled around his feet. He lowers her against his body only clothed in his shirt and her pussy sinks onto the length of his boner. Violet's mouth O's while his dick splits her cunt open however there's no moan. One of Jack's hands grips her by the back of her neck, the other has a hold of her by her ass. Her own arms are wrapped around him much like her legs which puts her in the perfect postion as he begind to fuck her. Despie not being too much smaller than he, Jack has little difficulty weilding his sister with ease & both slamming her onto his sex while thrusting into her too.

Aiden transfers his weight so that he can rest and pump his cock to the sight of Jack ramming his dick into their youngest sibling. Their tongues dance around in each other's mouth but occasionally in the air between them. This is the most eager either of the boys have been not having to worry about waking their sisters. With Violet now both awake and willing to satisfy all of their needs all the siblings have to do is keep the overall noise down. This is helped with the impulse they have to make out keeping most of their noise down. At the end however their rutting is unable to be contained. With his hands on her ass impaling her on his rod, Violet screams out as another orgasm strikes her with like a bolt of lightning. Jack covers her moan with one of his hands and thankfully he's at his end as well. He pulls her as close as she can be to him. His dick pulsates in her core filling her with countless amounts of jizz for nearly half a minute. Aiden is staring close at his sister's back. Jack has her ass spread so far he can gladly see her asshole winking at him. Just below is his brother's dick rammed deep into Violet's pussy.

"How was that?"

"...The best ...do it again."

"Let me do it."

Jack looks over Violet's shoulder. Aiden strips himself naked on the bed and gets on his knees. Jack lifts Violet off his penis and before he puts her down his semen pours out of her. Their sister is set down on the bed on her knees. Aiden gets behind her. She looks over her shoulder straight into his kissing lips. His dick pricks her and she can feel he's so hard between her legs. Jack kisses her neck and erect nipples until the younger siblings are done. He places his hand at the center of her back and then she's on her hands and knees. She would have been pushed further if not for her older brother cupping her chin. The look on his face is more than telling as he guides his dick into her mouth and she begins sucking on his dripping bulge.

Aiden brings his tongue to a new location. He goes between her tight cheeks. The sight of her creampied slit riles him up and he ravishes her with his tongue for the time being. The older of them knows he's started licking her by the change in her sucking. Although what he wasn't aware of was Aiden was indulging in his previously mentioned curioscity. His tongue does several loops around Violet's anus getting the taste of her. With some of her pussy's contents having dripped across her puckered hole while with Jack he gets more flavors than just that hole. He gives so much to her backdoor upon pulling away a long ropey strand of spit hangs from his tongue and the inside of her now open butthole.

Taking a new position directly behind her, Aiden lifts his dick up to her slobbered over entrance. The turgid cock head pressed against her. Regardless of his anal tonguing his tip is far bigger than hoew far he'd eased her open so as he begins to push into her ass, Violet's anus blossoms open and devours her brother's schlong. Entering her in her newly explored cavity the girl wails out on Jack's thrusting cock. Aiden places both hands on his sister's shoulders for balance and a handhold. The further his dick penetrates her virgin rectum the louder her whimpering vocals tantalizes her other brother. Aiden pulls her over his shaft in unison with pistoning hips. Forced forward she'd then run through by Jack who's slightly longer dick hits the back of her mouth and into her throat. The nine year old's body is passed back and forth between her brothers to no end. The threeway lasts for a dozen or so minutes. The three siblings each climax in a spasm of motion and ejaculation. Aiden pumps his sister's asshole full of sperm. Violet's body throbs between two cocks while her body clamps down and her pussy squeezes out all of the remaining cum. And Jack holds onto the girl's head while letting out increasing amounts of jizz down her throat. The siblings drop on their backs winded from their exchange. A glance to the side they see Violet already rolling onto her side.

"Are you okay Vi?"

"...Again."

"Really?"

The girl nods. Jack chuckles at her and Aiden joins in.

"...Sure."

Violet smiles, agreeing to continue. Each brother receives a kiss on their cheeks. Aiden wants to start with her. With a big satisfied smile she climbs on top of him. His dick is hard enough that they're able to get him to slide into Violet's pussy. With his dick sinking deeper into her pussy, Violet arches her back into the arms of Jack who's placed himself behind her and over his brother's legs. She accepts the kiss he gives her while rubbing his hands over her chest. Pinching her nipples between his digits, Jack maneuvers his cock without looking & finds it pressed over her crack.

Pulling away Violet bends forward and gives another wet tongue kiss to Aiden. The exposure of her bent body reveals her asshole leaking semen. It serves as enough lubrication along with her broken in back pussy for Jack to slide his boyhood into her. A silent moan comes forth from the sister thanks to her second hole being stuffed full. And for the next ten minutes Violet is fucked by both brother's. Her two orifices are thrusted into until she came and milked their cocks. A second orgasm followed in half the time as her brother's bathed her rectum and womb in their hot seed. Left shivering and drooling over Aiden's chest, the brother's keep going. They leave nothing and give her everything. And for the last time the three children are taken over by enormous orgasms that take them out of it while also leaving them sprawled out on Jack's bed. Young Violet rests between her brothers with cum leaking out from her two gaping holes in thick globs that pool between her buttcheeks. Jack takes a bit before he's able to roll over and face his sister giving her weak body a few kisses.

"...Again?"

"...No."

She turns her head to meet his eyes and the two smile.

"We should get you cleaned up and back to bed."

"Okay."

Jack helps Violet sit up but before she slides off the bed she gives Aiden another kiss on his cheek.

"Mmmm... no more, I'm too tired."

"Not again Aiden. Get in your own bed."

Aiden looks over and sees that they're done. Relieved that he doesn't have to continue. He picks himself up and moves back to his own bed while Jack tries to help Violet up. Their sister is unable to stand without her legs giving out and she falls back onto the bed.

"Looks like we might have overdone it."

"What do we do?"

"Don't worry."

Jack crouches down in front of her.

"Climb aboard."

Violet pushes herself off the bed and onto her brother's back. He hooks her legs against his waist and piggybacks her out of the room.

"That was really fun."

"It was. But what made you come to our room?"

"I wanted you to touch me down there."

"When did you notice?"

"A while ago... before you started coming in with Aiden."

"Really?"

The girl nods as they come to the bathroom. He sits her down on the toilet seat lid and closes the door. Jack then gets a rag and washes it under some water.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were happy. And you looked like you were having fun. And it was fun for me too."

Jack wipes the sweat from his sister's face.

"Plus we don't spend that much time together anymore."

"...Sorry. But don't worry. I promise we'll spend more time together."

Being so close to her looking down at her smile Jack leans in and kisses her. SHe's giddy over his touch and kisses him back.

"Does that mean you won't come back to our room?"

"Do you want me to."

"Yes."

"Then we'll keep coming."

"Can I still come to your room?"

"If you want to, or course. But I think we should slow down some."

"How come?"

"Because if we keep having sex with you so much, you'll end up in a wheelchair."

Jack continues cleaning Violet who waits patiently until he's done.

"Maybe once a day or if we do it more than once we take a break the next day. There, all done. Vi?"

"Yeah."

"What about Maddie, does she know?"

"Yes. She was up the last time too."

"So she likes it too, huh."

"It's really fun."

"I know."

"Hey, look..."

Jack looks down to see his dick twitching and rising to a semi.

"You're getting big and hard again."

"Yeah. You're so cute it just kind of happens."

The look she starts giving him tells him what she's thinking."

"I don't know Violet, we already did."

"One last time. I can do you."

She grabs his cock and pulls him into her mouth making his gasp. Her lips smack against his erect skin.

"...You're really good at this."

"When I was up, I tried doing it when you and Aiden were doing it in my mouth."

"No way."

She giggles on his dick and keeps going. Despite his exhaustion and tired body, feeling Violet sucking on his rock hard boner sends a calming wave through him. His hands soon end up on the sides of her head guiding her along his shaft.

"Oh... gosh I love your mouth Violet, so much... it feels so great."

Jack's hips gradually begin moving to meet Violet's bobbing head. Before long he takes a better stance and thrusts into her mouth harder and harder with her holding on. His dick slams into the back of her throat for just a bit longer upon feeling the jolt of his orgasm shoot up his spine. With every few thrusts he fills her gullet with cum. Violet smiles when the familiar taste of his splooge invades her mouth. The young girl makes sure to drain his shaft of all his creamy jizz. The extra effort she puts in assures that he's emptied by the last pulse while also keeping his dick hard.

"You really like the taste of that stuff don't you?"

"It's kind of salty, but it's sweet too. Kind of like peanut M&M's."

The siblings laugh for a bit and Violet stares at his length seeing the muscle staying up in her face.

"Whoa, it's still hard."

"I know. It's kind of a bummer when it does that."

Violet looks up at Jack still holding onto his cock with both hands. Her head tilts to the side and he can see that look in her face again. The next second he picks her up and with her hands on the wall Jack has bent her over the toilet and is thrusting his dick into her pussy. Neither of them care much for keeping her quiet. Luckily after so much conditioning she's able to hold in most of her screams muffling them to long moans behind her closed mouth. Her legs are still a bit weak but she has her brother to keep her up until he's filling her womb with even more cum that night. Volet's orgasm thrills her enough to squeeze his cum out and it drips out all over the toilet lid.

The night was coming to a close by now but they still weren't completely done. Jack would carry Violet into her room but after laying her down he ended up climbing into the bed with her. Violet wrapped her leg around his waist and received his cock one last time. This one he was more than willing to be a part of flashing back to their first time, the night the two took each other's virginity. This time Violet was unable to keep her voice down, taking Jack's hand covering her mouth or the two making out to keep her from screaming out moans and his name. With so much energy spent they almost don't make it to the end but Violet reaches her orgasm followed by Jack's. He leaves his dick in her long after he's done squirting his seed into her pussy. Both are light-headed and close to passing out. Violet is the only of the two that actually does. Jack and Violet kiss for a time after they've cum, long enough that Violet ends up falling asleep with him on top of her.

"...Vi? Violet?"

His sister doesn' answer him turning her head to the side.

"...Sweet dreams."

Jack kisses Violet and pulls his penis out of her. With all of the juices leaking from her spread open hole he's actually shocked to see this latest creampie doesn't come pouring out of her. He gets up on shaky legs as he pulls the covers over her. Before leaving he looks over but Madeleine's bed is empty. He leaves the room and goes down the hall. Once he's close to his room door he's sure of what he'll find.

He opens the door and on the other side of the room he sees Aiden in his bed with their other sister Madeleine bucking her hips taking his dick in her pussy. Jack doesn't bother letting his presence be known. So he closes the door behind him and climbs into his cum covered bed. He tosses his pajamas over the cold cum rather than bothering to clean it up and quickly drifts off to sleep while watching his two siblings both climaxing together. Thankfully he was out like a light in the next minute otherwise he'd probably end up joining them for the next two times they'd cum before Madeleine would take her leave with a cunt full of semen.

The morning all four siblings found it difficult to walk straight. At least upon seeing all of them like this, their parents were less concerned there was a real problem with Violet. Plus the deceptive little white lie of they were all just a bit sore from playing together helped as well. For the rest of the week they reluctantly avoided any real fucking opting for the sisters sucking their brother's off and the boys eating the girls out. They would all still reach their orgasms though they still craved the phyisicality of penetration sex. So they were all grateful when they started back up, especially Jack & Aiden who finally had a reliable way to curb their raging hormones. They would have never thought it would be their sisters but now they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
